


I was Raised to Smile :)  (Original version)

by Ollietheturtle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle
Summary: This is just the original version of a story I'm currently re-writing it's a bit cringey though, fair warning.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I was Raised to Smile :)  (Original version)

Tom and Sabine ran for their lives along with their baby. They never planned for this. They had recently gotten married and had a beautiful baby who they decided to name Marinette. She had blue-bell eyes and fair skin. Tom and Sabine were on their honeymoon in Gotham City and were trying to get a feel of the city. The only problem, they decided to explore on a rainy day at 6:55 PM. There were many rules about Gotham. How to deal with the weather, the people. How to _survive_. One of the many rules was to _never_ go out after dark. Because that was when the villains struck. Tom and Sabine were not aware of this fact.

  
  


Tom had heard screaming coming from a nearby alleyway and wanted to help whoever was in trouble. Upon walking up to the alleyway they were greeted with the sight of Two-Face, who was brutally and violently bashing in a young woman's head. Two-Face had turned when Tom and Sabine gasped and looked at them with a psychopathic craze in his eyes. He had seen Marinette and gave them a wide smile. 

  
  


“Well, well, well, look at what we have here. A couple and their baby strolling across the streets _after dark_.” 

  
  
  


Two-Face had started to walk up to Tom and Sabine, hammer and gun in hand. Tom and Sabine had started to frantically run away from the villain and shout for help, hoping that anyone who was listening could hear and hopefully come and help them. That is why and how Tom and Sabine got into this situation. 

  
  
  


The rain dropped onto them like glass shards they were both soaked and all Marinette could do was cry, what could she do? Marinette was being bumped up and down in her mother's arm due to the force of how fast Sabine and Tom were running. All of a sudden Tom tripped and fell onto the hard concrete. His nose broke due to the impact. 

  
  
  


Sabine stopped to help Tom up, and then, a gunshot rang out. Sabine looked over at Tom and there he lay, lifeless on the floor with a bullet wound in his head. Sabine looked down at Marinette. Tears poured from her eyes. She opened her purse as she ran with Marinette and she ducked into another alleyway. She grabbed her notepad and a pen. She wrote down Marinette's name and her birthday. She started to take off her jacket, wrapping it around Marinette, knowing that this was the end. Two-Face was coming near and he taunted her. 

  
  
  


“I’ve killed many people, women, men, anyone regardless of pronouns. So I wonder how it will feel once I kill a child.”

  
  
  


Sabine got Marinette to quiet down and set her down on the ground along with the note. With one final glance, Sabine ran out of the alleyway and stared at Two-Face and said her last words.

  
  


“Kill me then! I have nothing left to lose...I’m so sorry my dear Marinette…”

  
  
  


Two-Face shot her straight in the chest and watched as she slowly bled out. He looked into the alleyway but saw no child in sight. He looked back at the couple he had just murdered. He was about to smash the corpse's head in when Batman dropped down in front of him. 

  
  
  


“Two-Face what have you done?!”

  
  
  


“I’m just trying to make this place a little less boring-Hmmpff!” 

  
  
  


Nightwing stuffed a gag into his mouth and smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to pass out. Batman called the police and Robin stood there in front of the two dead bodies- no one noticing the baby in the alleyway. 

  
  
  
  


As the ambulance took the two bodies away, Batman, Nightwing, and Robin left to go and continue their patrol. Soon after everyone left, Marinette had started to cry once again because not only had she missed her parents but she was hungry and tired. She continued to cry until her tears just stopped. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Come one Puddin the crime scene came from over here!”

  
  
  


“Harley I swear-”

  
  
  
  


The two figures were interrupted by a loud whine. They both cautiously strode into the alleyway and located that the crying was coming from under a fleece jacket. They both looked at each other, both wondering what was under the jacket.

  
  
  


With slow steps the mystery man walked up to the cloth and lifted it up ever so slowly, only to be shocked by the baby underneath. 

  
  
  


“What is it Puddin?”

  
  


“It’s...a child.”

  
  


“A child? Ooohhh can we keep it-or her-or him?”

  
  


“...Fine.”

  
  
  


That was the day that Marinette Dupain-Cheng became Marinette Napier. As she got older her hair became long and beautiful black hair. Her adoptive parents were named Joker (Jack Napier) and Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinnzel). Joker had made sure that she was able to kill and feel no fear. He trained her and at around age 7 he dunked her into the acid that caused him to turn into the monster he now was. 

  
  
  
  


Marinette's mind was fractured and her eyes that were once so innocent were now filled with sins. She was the Joker’s daughter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Marinette was only 11 years old when she had her first encounter with “Batsy” as her father had called him. Joker and Harley wanted to cause trouble, along with Marinette. They had decided to rob one of the biggest banks in Gotham and it went...less than ideal.

  
  
  


Joker had used Marinette as bait for the workers. She would walk up to the people at the counter and distract them while Harley and Joker went to work. She did it anyway but it wasn’t what she wanted. Marinette wanted to be a part of the action, the blood and violence. 

  
  
  


When Joker had dumped Marinette into the vat of acid she got an insatiable hunger to kill. She had wanted to hurt people and see the life drain from their eyes. She wanted to take Two-Faces ugly mug and bash it in. But she couldn’t, although she had learned to control her sadistic tendencies she still got them without warning from time to time. 

  
  
  


Going back to the plan, Marinette kept the workers busy and in her peripheral vision she could see Harley knocking some of them out while Joker took out the security cameras. Seeing this made her smile grow even wider. She looked at the workers and started to talk again. 

  
  
  


Once everything was ready she said one last goodbye to the workers and put a single card on the counter. With a wink she walked away. The workers all had confused faces, wondering what the card was for. They lifted it up and soon realized their mistake. The card she put on the table was none other than one of Jokers playing cards. 

  
  
  


One of the employees ran over to the phone to call the police but an explosion rang out. Screams filled the building and everyone was now frantic. The girl who distracted the employees was nowhere in sight and neither was Joker or Harley. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Marinette caught up to Joker and Harley only to be faced with Batman and the rest of his team. Joker and Harley were battered and bruised and were in police cars. The money they tried to steal was on the floor in a duffel bag. 

  
  


The Bats team were all distracted, some of them were talking on their comms and others were talking to the officers. That was when Marinette got an idea. In one swift movement she grabbed the duffel bag and pickpocketed the Commissioner who had the keys for the police car. She unlocked the doors and stuffed the duffel bag in Harley's arms. Everyone noticed and pulled out their guns and the Bats pulled out their batarangs and such. Marinette and her family were surrounded...except for the police car behind them.

  
  
  


Marinette looked at the keys in her hand and back at the car. She enclosed her first around the keys and pretended to throw them in order to momentarily distract everyone. She turned around and got in the front of the car.

  
  


“COME ON GUYS GET IN!”

  
  


“I knew you’d come save us blueberry!”

  
  


Harley and Joker got in the back of the car and Marinette sped off. Not a speck of blood or dirt on her. But what was even more lucky was the fact that Marinette's hair blocked out her face, meaning they wouldn’t be able to identify her, not that they could because she really didn’t technically exist. No one except for Joker and Harley had seen her since she was a baby. 

  
  
  


They were almost home when police sirens sounded behind them. Marinette looked in the rearview mirror and saw not just police cars but two vigilantes on motorcycles and the batmobile was tailing right behind them. 

  
  
  


Luckily, Marinette had a few tricks up her sleeve. Looking back in front of her she saw more of the vigilantes in front of the car holding guns. Like the others, they were on motorcycles as well. That was when Marinette knew what to do. Although she was only 11 she was a smart worm. She looked the vigilantes in their eyes and slammed her foot against the pedal, she drove forward and caused the vigilantes to flip over the car. 

  
  
  


Marinette continued to step on the pedal and take sharp turns in order to get the Bats off of their trail. Until they finally couldn’t find them. They got back to the abandoned warehouse and set the money down on the table. They all knew the Bats or the Police would try to get it back so they did the only reasonable thing, they covered it in gasoline and lit it on fire. 

  
  
  


That was the day Joker and Harley decided that she would only help them with little things like a murder or a mugging. Ever since Marinette was forced to stay in the warehouse and do nothing but train, eat and sleep. Everything was good at first until Joker started to abuse Harley more and more. Until one day, she left. Marinette was forced to train harder so that one day she would be able to accompany the Joker during one of his heists. 

  
  
  


That was the day the Marinette fought harder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Bats were confused. When they had run in with Harley and the Joker, they thought what they normally did. 

‘Oh boy, here they are again’

  
  
  


But what they didn’t expect was the fact that someone else was with them. Someone who appeared to be around Damian’s age. Due to the mystery girl's hair they never saw her face, but what they did manage to get was a voice recording. Oddly enough when they ran it through the bat computer, there were almost no results. For the people that sounded similar, they were all adults. This was obviously a little kid. But she somehow wasn’t in the system. 

  
  
  


Also, don’t forget the fact that Harley and the Joker let this kid drive a car! Like bitch, you really gonna let a child drive a car-oh you actually are letting a CHILD DRIVE A CAR! Batman also didn’t forget the fact that Harley had called the mystery kid “blueberry” , maybe she was an assassin and that was her code name? Pretty awful code name if you ask the Bats. 

  
  
  
  


Point is, whoever this girl was, she was obviously skilled in driving and stealth. The team started to wonder whether or not this girl was from the League of Assassins or something. Maybe she was a street kid and got with the wrong kind of people? There were so many possibilities of who this girl was or who she could be. 

  
  


It got so bad that Tim had stayed up for four nights in a row until Alfred had to force him to go to bed. The rest of the family was getting extremely frustrated after that, especially because they hadn’t seen her anymore after that incident. 

  
  


But the person who was the most stressed about it, was Damian. He had been living with Bruce and the rest of the family for almost 2 years, and he wasn’t planning on going back to the League. He may have been a brat but he still loved his family. 

  
  
  
  
  


The strangest thing about the entire ideal though, was the fact that Alfred was completely unphased. Alfred always seemed like he knew more than anyone else. So when the entire family questioned him, with a deadpan look he simply said:

  
  
  


“Excuse my language but bitch, I know more than all of you combined and I aint no snitch.”

  
  
  


And then he just went back to dusting the room. LIKE HOW DO YOU SAY THAT AND THEN JUST ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS NORMAL? Everyone was so confused. They didn’t question him after that in fear of getting sassed by him again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Many years went by and now, everyone was older and more mature. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“DICK GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE MACHINE!”

  
  
  


“YOU’LL NEVER GET IT BACK!”

  
  
  
  


Okay, everyone was older and...a….little more mature. The Waynes had long forgotten about the mystery girl that helped Joker and Harley get away. Well...kind of. When Harley left Joker and became an anti-hero the Bats had asked her what they did with the money, but all she said was that they had burned it. So because they weren’t getting the answers that they wanted, they decided to just drop it. Damian was 17, Tim was 23, Jason was 25, and Dick was 31. Oh and Bruce was 54. Alfred was...honestly nobody knew. Everyone decided to just start guessing random months and days to see when his birthday was and so far, they were wrong. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. 

  
  
  


On another note, today was a big day. Today would be the day that a French class came for a field trip to Gotham! Except, it was a horrible idea. I mean, come on, were in Gotham, probably the biggest crime rated city in the world. The Waynes- Bruce doesn’t even know why he agreed to do this. Oh yes, it wasn’t the entire family, it wasn’t 2 people, it wasn’t 3, and it wasn’t 4. IT WAS BRUCE WHO AGREED.

  
  
  


BUT YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT’S EVEN WORSE?! DAMIAN IS GONNA HAVE TO INTERACT WITH THE CLASS! 

  
  
  
  
  


YIPPEE-KI-YAY GET READY FOR A BROODING GLOOMY BOMB OF WAYNE!

  
  
  
  


Bruce was losing his brain cells. At this point you could literally slap him and he wouldn’t even care. Sorry boys, Bruce can’t come to the phone right now...why? OH because he was brain dead! WHOOO~ Yeah he was starting to sound like Tim. At least Selina wasn’t losing brain cells. 

  
  
  


“Master Bruce, Miss Selina is banging her head against the wall after learning the news about the French class.”

  
  
  


Oh. My. GOD! HE WAS AT HIS BREAKING POINT!

  
  


Someone call 911. Please, Bruce is literally going to jump off of a microwave. It’s fine though cause you know...he’s Batman...he’d survive….I think? 

  
  
  
  


“Master Bruce have you gotten any sleep? I suggest you go to bed.” 

  
  


“Yeah...yeah I probably should. Thank you Alfred. What would I do without you?”

  
  


“I’m afraid you would be dead, Master Bruce.”

  
  


“Probably, um, make sure that all my meetings for tomorrow are canceled please.”

  
  


“Of course Master Bruce.” 

  
  


“Thank you Alfred. Goodnight old friend.”

  
  


“Goodnight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Damian woke up to the sound of shouting. Of course he had to go through this again. Twice a month his brothers would get in a fight for something completely random. A couple weeks before this they were arguing over whether or not cereal was soup. They decided to stop fighting after Tim had passed out due to lack of sleep. 

  
  


Today, it sounded like they were fighting about whether or not the death penalty was effective. Damian swore that he would kill all of them if they didn’t shut up. All he wanted was to drink his morning tea in peace and go to school. But, nope!

  
  


“THE DEATH PENALTY IS EFFECTIVE BECAUSE THEY DIE WHICH MEANS THEY CAN’T KILL ANYMORE!”

  
  


“IT’S NOT EFFECTIVE BECAUSE THEY COULD DIE A PAIN AND SLOW DEATH IF THEY GOT LIFE IN PRISON! THEY’D DIE WITH A BOULDER OF GUILT ON THEIR SHOULDERS!”

  
  


“Boys, calm down I have an important thing to say.”

  
  
  


Everyone at the table immediately shut up and waited for Bruce to speak.

  
  
  


“Well, if you didn’t already know...a French class is coming here for a field trip.”

  
  


“Um..we already knew Master Bruce.”

  
  


“But there’s a catch..you will all have to interact with the class.” 

  
  


“WHAT?!” 

  
  
  


The entire table erupted into shouting and yelling meanwhile Tim just sat there..drinking coffee. Tim needs some serious sleep. Like seriously dude don’t pass out again, get some sleep. Bruce was trying to calm the table down and he could feel a headache coming on. Damian was just sitting there making casual comments on how this was unfair. Oh and don’t forget the fact that he was scowling like a biOTCH. BiOTCH faced Damian, Ice Prince of Gotham. Wooooo~

  
  
  
  


“It is time to go to work and school.”

  
  


“Right! Thank you Alfred.”

  
  


“You’re welcome Master Bruce.”

  
  
  
  


Damian got up from his seat as did the rest of the family. They all grabbed their coats and bags and wallets and-I’m taking too long. THEY ALL GOT UP, GRABBED THEIR THINGS AND SAT IN THE CAR. There we go! Off to school and work they went!

  
  
  


Damian was the last person to get dropped off. But once he stepped out of the car Alfred said something that made Damian question how today would sound out.

  
  


“I recommend that you get rid of any skanks that try to claw their way at you.”

  
  


“...right…thanks...Alfred.”

  
  
  


Damian eyed Alfred suspiciously for a second before walking inside Gotham Academy. Damian always knew that Alfred was wise, but once he said that, Damian was overrun with a bad feeling. 

In Damian’s peripheral vision he could see a school bus arriving, it was likely filled with the exchange/field trip students. With a shake of his head he walked to class. 

  
  
  
  


When he walked in he was greeted with the sight of a girl with long, ash blue hair and bluebell eyes, sitting in his seat. SITTING. IN. HIS. SEAT. 

  
  
  


In the corner of his eye he could see Jon looking at him and then at her with pure fear. Damian was about to tell this girl off…

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Throughout the years as Marinette grew older she wanted to be like her father. She wanted to spread chaos and not have a care in the world. So she dyed her hair blue, because her father said that green was his signature color. Yeah-uh-huh, sure The Riddlers signature color is green thank you very much. The only thing Marinette didn’t like about her father was his outfit. *gag* 

  
  
  


HIS OUTFIT WAS STRAIGHT UP TRAUMATISING! HIS HAIR LOOKS LIKE IT WAS DIPPED IN GREEN PAINT HIS GREASY SKIN LOOKS LIKE IT WAS COATED IN POWDERED SUGAR AND HIS OUTFIT LOOKED LIKE A MONSTROSITY. AT LEAST HER HAIR BRINGS OUT HER EYES. YOU KNOW WHAT HER FATHER'S HAIR BRINGS OUT? HIS EGO! 

  
  


*ahem* 

  
  
  
  
  


That got a bit out of hand, um….what Marinette meant to say was that her father's outfit just needs a bit of redesigning. Anyways, throughout the years she got a lot of training in. Not only was she basically a shadow but she was capable of reading people's emotions and such. (She also knows when someone is talking lies and stuff) 

  
  
  


The only thing about Marinette that changed was her sanity. Sure, she had gotten a bit more cooky of the years but you know what they say. You win some, you lose some, you die a couple times. 

  
  


...what?

  
  
  


Oh yes, Marinette being the smart worm she is has died and been brought back to life numerous times! Surprisingly the first time she died she was brought back to life by the Lazaraus pits. The second and third time however...she somehow healed within the day and eventually came back. 

  
  
  
  


She somehow convinced Joker to let her go to school under the name Marinette Grim. She was fine with it. So here she was now...sitting in the back of the class. She could feel pairs of eyes on her but she didn’t care at all. She was about to look at the person when all of a sudden-

  
  
  


“You’re in my seat.” 

  
  
  


A harsh and cold voice spoke. She looked at who it was and-OH it was Damian Wayne! Her father didn’t like the Wayne’s so this worked out perfectly. 

  
  


“Dude, I don’t care.”

  
  


Let the chaos commence~  
  
  
  
  
  


This random girl did not just do that! No one says no to the Ice Prince of Gotham, the last time that happened their arm got broken. 

  
  


“I’m sorry what did you say?”

  
  
  


“I said that I don’t care if I’m in your seat, DUDE!”

  
  
  


The girl's face was consumed by a huge grin, almost like the Joker. Damian’s patience was wearing thin and he was….this….close to breaking this girl’s jaw. 

  
  
  


“Well it’s my seat, so move.”

  
  


“I don’t see your name on it!

  
  


“Well I don’t see yours either!”

  
  
  


The girl’s grin grew even wider if that was possible. She took out a pocket knife (WTF?) and carved “MARINETTE GRIM” on the desk. 

  
  
  


Damian stared at the girl, eyes wide, and face red. He was so angry he was seeing crimson. 

“Awww are you blushing?”

  
  
  
  


The girl teased and Damian went towards to smack her in the face when she stole an empty chair and replaced it with Damian’s (it’s hers now). She then moved in front of the other desk. This promptly caused Damian to trip and fall over. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile Jon was in the background trying his best to not scream, gasp, and laugh. Jon was an idiot. A sweet idiot. But an idiot all the same. Everyone else just watched in complete shock. The entire class was silent until a boy with brown hair and blue hairs screamed.

  
  
  
  


“YO THAT WAS BADASS!”

  
  
  


Damian got up to scowl at the kid who screamed that. Claude Leroy. Damian would admit, this kid had some serious nerve. He looked back at “Marinette Grim” but all he saw was a huge smile.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Marinette was having wayyy too much fun with this, and it was just her luck! Wayne boy had tripped and fell! She had to suppress a laugh once that had happened. 

  
  


Marinette loved having luck on her side~

  
  


Remember earlier when I told you she had died a couple times and she somehow healed herself after being in the Lazaurus pits? Yeah. According to her father it appeared that the Lazauraus pits had not only granted her powers but also pit madness (yay that’s fun) the powers she gained were….strange. 

  
  
  
  


She was able to give life to plants and animals as well as heal injuries or wounds, in some cases bring someone back to life. (creation)

  
  


She was able to destroy anything she touched by just thinking about it. She could bring death and chaos. (destruction)

  
  


She was able to create force fields and shields in cases of danger. (protection)

  
  


She was able to mess with someone's mind and make them hallucinate. (illusion)

She was able to teleport wherever she needed to be and could create portals. (teleportation)

  
  


Lastly, she was able to charm others and manipulate. She could lie and worm her way into people's minds. (charm) 

  
  
  
  
  


Obviously she couldn’t use any of these powers because she was in public (what bs) but at least she was still able to piss some people off. Like Wayne boy here! 

  
  


“Do you even know who you are speaking to?”

  
  


“Yeah, Wayne. Do you know who YOU are speaking to?”

  
  


Damian grumbled and sat in his...new seat. Once he sat down the teacher rushed in and began teaching. Marinette could see Wayne boy’s ears were red and she had to stifle a laugh. She had never seen Wayne boy get so flustered! Today was going to be fun…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Damian thought today couldn’t get any worse, but apparently it can! His day started off with shouting, then Alfred’s cryptic words, then Jon not at the front gate, and now this-this-this-girl! 

  
  
  


Not to mention, his seat. HIS SEAT. Was no longer his! It now “belonged” to Marinette Grim. What a shitty name. If anything this girl’s name should be bit-

  
  
  


“Your cheeks are turning red, you okay?”

  
  
  
  


Oh so now Jon talks, AND HIS CHEEKS WERE NOT TURNING RED! HE DID NOT BLUSH. IF HE HAD ANY REASON TO BE RED IT WOULD BE BECAUSE OF THE WEATHER OR DUE TO ANGER. 

  
  
  


“Damian your cheeks are starting to turn purple...are you still breathing?”

  
  
  
  


He was holding his breath and he didn’t even realize. What is wrong with him?! Was he sick? Did he get so angry that he couldn’t breathe? 

  
  
  


“Damian you still aren’t breathing...Damian?”

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Jon looked over at the new girl-Marinette, she was still smiling. Just a big, wide, creepy smile. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to do an X-ray scan. What he saw scared the bejeezus out of him. He could see that her bones had been broken and her body looked to have taken several beatings. He could see her hiding a scar on her face. Perhaps she was using scar wax? The scar looked to be deep and jagged. It went right over her eye. What he didn’t expect though was the fact that her brain was fractured along with her skull. That either meant that she had mental health problems or she was unstable.

  
  
  


Jon looked back at Damian to see him still not breathing...what the hell? 

  
  
  
  


“Don’t worry blue suit I got this.”

  
  
  
  


Jon looked at Marinette in confusion. What kind of nickname is “blue suit?” He looked back at her when the realization dawned on him and he now observed as she threw a book at Damian’s head.

  
  
  
  


Right as she did that, the bell rang which meant it was time for gym class!

  
  
  


“What the hell?!”

  
  


“Wayne calm down, you weren’t breathing and I just saved your ass.”

  
  


“Saved my ass? As if!”

  
  
  
  


“You can’t call BS if there’s a witness, right Blue Suit?”

  
  
  
  


“Uhhhh….” 

  
  
  
  


“Blue Suit? What kind of name is Blue suit?”

  
  
  


“What kind of name is Damian?”

  
  
  


*le gasp*

  
  


“You take that back!”  
  


  
  


“Only if you agree that I not only saved you but you also can’t call BS on something if there is a witness!”

  
  
  


“FINE!”  
  
  
“FINALLY!”

  
  
  
  


Marinette, Damian, and Jon all went to their locker rooms and changed for gym class. Their outfits were simple. The girls wore short sleeved, dark blue shirts and matching gym shorts. Meanwhile the boys wore dark blue tank-tops and matching sweatpants. 

  
  
  
  


They were all going to run track. This was going to be so fun.

  
  
  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  


Lila couldn’t wait. Her army was growing. With no one in her way she took control of the flea-brained class in no time. Now they were going on a field trip and they got to go to another school, which meant new friends, new minions.

  
  


  
  


Marinette didn't know why everyone was so interested in the new students. They are simply little bugs on a spider web, no one would care if they got eaten by the spider. Because they were nothing more than useless, pea-brained, dumb, zero fashion sense-

"Were you even listening?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to run on the track together...?"

"OH! Um...sure! What's your name?"

" _Chloe Bourgeois._ "

"Marinette Grim”

  
  


Okay. Maybe _some_ of the students would be bearable. Oh how wrong you are sweet demon child.

  
  
  
  


What was wrong with him?! One minute he was the Ice Prince of Gotham and the next minute he's a blushing fuming mess! He was going to have words with his father once he arrived back home. He didn’t want “Marinette Grim” anywhere near him! He would also have to check and see who she was, no one has had the guts to stand up to Damian except for Jon and his family. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


This Bourgeois girl seemed...bearable. At least she recognized peoples jokes unlike a certain cold-hearted fiend.

  
  


According to Bourgeois-Chloe, she should watch out for a “sausage haired skank.” She didn’t know what she meant by that until a tan-skinned, olive-eyed, orange-wearing-fashion-monstrosity came up to her. _Oh goody…_

“Chloe you know what Ms.Bustier said about bullying right?”

  
  


The girl looked at Marinette.

“I’m so sorry about her! She just can’t stop lying, she’ll make you think she’s all good until she humiliates you!”

  
  


Marinette was trying to process what this girl just said. She was way too busy blushing. Hey, don’t look at her like that, it’s not her fault this girl is hot even though her hair and outfit suck. 

  
  


The girl then grabbed Marinette’s arm before she could do anything else and led her away from Chloe. Marinette looked back at Chloe, only for her to not be there at all. Marinette didn’t know a lot about feelings but she could tell when someone was feeling them. Chloe radiated hatred and anger towards this girl when she walked over, and when she led Marinette away she could feel Chloe’s emotions turned dull and sullen

  
  
  


It almost made Marinette sad, almost. Although this girl’s hair was horrible as well as her outfit, Marinette could totally give her a makeover! She’d have to ask her father to buy some new clothes-WAIT! She could just steal them tonight. She could steal some more face paint and green hair-dye as well! Ohohoho...watch out Bats, Marinette is going hunting.

  
  
  


Marinette returned home and set down her backpack. Strutting over to the old tv she turned on the news. Her father was causing chaos, as always. This time it was a hostage situation! What fun! 

  
  


She decided it would be a good time to steal those items she needed now. The Bats were distracted so...it worked out. She grabbed her mask and gray contacts and put them on. She changed into a black hoodie and black sweatpants. She didn’t have a villain outfit yet so this would have to do. 

She looked back at the Tv, and her father got caught! She’d have to be fast then. Turning off the Tv she slipped through the entryway and quietly ran to the store. She decided it’d be easier to go somewhere like target. 

Once she arrived she read the sign on the door stating that it was closed. 

  
  


“Perfect…” 

Climbing up a nearby fire escape, Marinette jumped onto the roof of the store. Locating where the ventilation system was she tore off the cover and jumped into the tiny space. It stunk of mothballs and dust. Most likely due to the fact that no one in their right mind would go into the vents _willingly_. 

  
  


Kicking one of the vents that lead into the store, she dropped down onto the polished floor. Careful to not make any noise. She slowly got up and started heading over to the beauty aisle. She grabbed four bottles of “phantom green” and two bottles of “poseidon blue” as well. Heading over to the clothing aisle she immediately thought back to what Chloe had told her.

  
  
  


_Watch out for the sausage haired girl_

  
  
  


Marinette got a bitter taste in her mouth thinking about those words. She knew Chloe was nice and so was sausage haired girl. Marinette thought that she was cute. But Marinette thinks everyone is cute. Anyways, Marinette could tell that Lila girl was lying about Chloe. It was pretty obvious. Well at least it was now. She was always a bit late on reactions. She decided now, Chloe was her friend and she’d friend the heck out of her! Sausage girl can-eat shit!

  
  


Snapping out of her little stupor, she grabbed some clothes for her, her father, and she grabbed some sketchbooks as well. She was about to disable the alarms so she could peacefully walk out of the store when all of a sudden, she heard footsteps on the roof.

  
  
  


**_WELL SHIT_ **

  
  
  
  
  


Okay so Marinette was currently running for her life. _Fun_. Well not really her life but you get the point. See, after hearing footsteps on the roof of the store Marinette had momentarily panicked. Causing her to flee from the store, without disabling the alarms. Why did she do this again? Oh yeah cause SHE PANICKED!

Now, over the years Marinette had gotten good at a lot of things, one of those many things, was running. Why? Because her father had told her that she couldn’t get caught by the Bats or _else_. She technically didn’t exist. She didn’t have any record of her even being born and if she did, she didn’t know where the hell they were. Joker never told her about her birth parents. She always thought that Two-Face had something to do with it. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. What was she doing again? Oh right, running away from the Bats. 

  
  


Marinette was never run for cardio but hey, being a villain does that to you. She was so close to outrunning the vigilante when all of a sudden, she was surrounded. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


It was a very normal, patrol night. A couple of muggings, a couple of robberies, so the Gotham usual. It was one of the more laid back patrol nights. _At the time at least_. The Bats had put Joker away earlier in the day which they were quite proud of and they couldn’t stop talking about it through the comms. 

They were all interrupted by Oracle in the middle of their celebration. 

  
  


“Did anyone else find it weird that Joker kept looking at the News camera? I swear I even saw him wink at the camera at one point too.”

“Nah, I’m sure he was just being snarky.”

“I don’t know Hood, that does seem kind of weird.”

“Maybe it’s that girl again…”  
  


“The one from...like six years ago?”

“Yeah.”

“No, it can’t be.”

“We’ll need to look into that later.”

  
  


“OH! I just got reports of a break in for a...nearby Target?”  
  


“Why would someone rob a grocery store?”

“You could rob a bank, a house, but a _store???_ ”

“Maybe it’s the Sirens again, seems like something they’d do.”

“Nope, I just hacked into the security cameras, definitely _not_ one of them.”

“Thanks for the heads up Oracle.”

“No problem. Huh...that’s weird.”

“What is it?”

“This thief- _girl_ is stealing clothing, hair-dye, and food.”

“Okay I get the clothing and food part, but what does she need hair-dye for?”

“Stealing in style~”

“This is no time for jokes Todd.”

“No names in the field, _Robin._ ”

“TT. Whatever.”

  
  


“I’ll check out the thief. ETA about 5 minutes out.” (Red Hood)

“Roger.”

  
  
  


Now, Red Hood had his fair share of stealing. But he never stole hair dye. Why would this girl even need hair due? What is she some sort of insta baddie? Landing on the rooftops he put a listening device into a vent and could hear a woman curse. He heard running footsteps and...the store's alarm. 

  
  


He ran over to the entrance and saw a girl with gray eyes and a mask. Her hood had fallen down and he could clearly see that her hair was an ebony color. He looked at her hands and she was holding blue and green hair dye as well as some food and clothing. Not bad. Silently he crept closer and spoke into his comm before she could flee.

  
  
  


“I need all of you over here, we need to surround this girl, even if she sucks at stealing.”

“We’ll be there in about 3 minutes, spare time.”

“You got it, B”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dropping down onto the cold cement street he came face to face with the thief. She immediately got into a fighting stance. He just quirked an eyebrow at her, but she couldn’t see that because..of his helmet.

  
  
  


“Woah, Woah, I don’t wanna fight you, just lower your...hair dye and we can talk this out.”

The girl stayed quiet. Still in a fighting position, she wasn’t backing down. Red Hood looked at her with wide eyes. Most people who saw Red Hood would run away or try to fight him and get sent to a hospital. But this girl stood her ground. Her eyes were narrowed and when she didn’t speak that just set off even more alarms for Hood. 

  
  


“...Do you speak?”

“Of course I do you _asshole_.”

“Damn, you sure have quite the trash mouth don’t ya?”

“You clearly have quite the trash outfit…. _don’t ya?_ ” 

“Okay, rude. Look, I don’t want to fight you, I don’t want to hurt you...but if I need to...I will.”

“Uh-huh sure.”

“You know you’re making it hard to like you!”

“I don’t expect you to like me. Hate me for all I care.”

  
  


The girl started laughing maniacally, her eyes looked devilish and her smile was wide. When were the rest of Bats getting there? Red Hood was starting to get freaked out. 

  
  


“Y-you think this is funny?!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course I do! It’s in my blood!”

“In your...blood?”

“Well-not really. HAHAHAHA! But it technically is!”

“...What do you mean by that?”  
  


“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You and your team are the greatest detectives in the world, aren’t you?”

“ _Enough with the snarky comments.”_

The Bats had finally arrived. Batman and Robin were the least friendly looking ones, obviously.

“Oh please! Mr. Red Helmet here can make snarky comments at me but I can’t respond to them? BS.”

“ _Who are you and what is your business here?”_

“I’d recommend you aren’t so rude, I was raised here since I was a baby.”

_“But who are you? A common thief?”_

It was Robin this time who asked. 

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize me, especially after all the fun we had when I helped rob stuff at the bank a couple years ago.”

_“Harley?”_

“HAHAHAHA! And here I thought you were smart! You should look back at your files from back then.”

“ _Enough with the jokes! If you’re not Harley then who are you?”_

“You can call me... _Jester_ from now on. And, let’s just say that I’m friends with the _Joker_.” 

“ _What?”_

“I should get going now, bye boys!”

“ _Hey wait!-”_

Marinette jumped up too high for a normal human and landed on a metal rail. She looked down at the Bats, their faces looking seemingly shocked, although they couldn’t see her smile due to her mask, she laughed. 

  
  


Making a middle finger at them, she ran away and made her way back to her house. Her father was going to _kill_ her for being noticed by the Bats. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Damian arrived at school the next day, less than pleased. That girl was in his seat _again_! He thought he made it clear yesterday but apparently not! Was this girl's ego too big for her to notice that he SAT THERE?!

  
  


Little did he know, he was being a complete hypocrite because he too, had a ginormous ego, so why not break it a little?

“Thought I told you this was my seat.” Damian stated with his best bat voice. 

“And I carved my name into it, so it’s technically my property now.” The bluenette responded with a sly grin.

“TT. You are very annoying.”

“A specialty of mine~” The bluenette responded once again, this time with a wink causing Damian to go a bit pink. 

  
  


“Awww, you’re blushing again!”

  
  


“I DO NOT BLUSH!” 

  
  


“Sure hun, let's go with that.”

  
  


______________________________________

  
  
  


Did Marinette feel bad about teasing him? Pfft-no, why would you even ask that? If her father was the Clown Prince of Crime, then she was the Clown _Queen_ of Crime. 

Marinette knows for a fact that she is better than her father, she just hasn’t told him yet because well…

  
  
  


**_Death. She doesn’t want death._ **

  
  
  


Wiping that though away from her mind, she decided to focus on more important things. You know, like not paying attention in class and spacing out.

Looking around she saw most of the students taking the notes that her teacher was displaying. Looking around once more she saw that one kid who had the guts to talk to Wayne. 

  
  


Claude Leroy. Looking next to him she saw the kids he seemed to hang out with. Bridgette Dupain, Allegra Smith, and Felix Graham De Vanily. 

  
  


Claude seemed like the jokester type. The smile he was giving his friends said it all. He was obviously the kind of person who is easy to make buddy-buddy with.

  
  


Allegra Smith. The serious, yet nice type. She seemed to have a resting bitch face but as she was whispering to her friends she was smiling and quietly chuckling. 

Bridgette Dupain. She was obviously an optimist. Obnoxious probably and she seemed to be the person who cries over the littlest things.

Lastly, Felix Graham De Vanily. The cold, brooding type much like one Damian Wayne. His sharp, grey eyes said it all. 

  
  


The group didn’t seem like much, but Marinette could tell that they were all hiding something. Based off of the auras they were emitting Marinette was sure that they were metas. If not, they were probably in some way special. 

  
  


Whatever, she’d worry about it later. 

Moving on, she looked next to her at her new seatmate, Jon Kent. 

He seemed to be like Bridgette, too optimistic, too nice, too naive. But then again, almost everyone Marinette encountered was like that. 

Marinette decided it’d be funny to get a good look at Damian as well, seeing as he hated her. Why not add more fuel to the fire? 

She looked at him and could obviously see he had a resting bitch face. Scratch that, that was the only face he made. Did he even smile? Probably not.

The bell rang, meaning it was time for lunch. Marinette skipped lunch yesterday because well, she doesn’t know what is in the lunch food. She was very cautious. 

  
  


Heading into the cafeteria, she looked around. The walls were a sickly green color. Okay, ew. 

The tables were a marbled white and the floors were freshly polished. The entire cafeteria screamed: 

  
  


“We make the lunch meat out of seals.” 

AND THAT'S ALL I WAS ABLE TO WRITE BEFORE I LOST MOTIVATION! 

  
  


…


End file.
